


Meeting the RFA

by CrystalKnight



Series: I Can Finally Reach You [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Confession, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody needs a hug. Except probably Rika, Gen, Hopefully comedy, How Do I Tag, Love (not romantic and sexual), Multi, Other, Spoilers for all routes including secret endings., we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Crystal wants to meet the RFA and tell everyone about how she feels about them. Even if she doesn't live in their world, it doesn't stop her from wishing on a star to get there.





	1. Shooting Star

Crystal exhaled deeply, and inhaled as she took in the crisp, chilly air. Sitting at a bench, Crystal leaned back to get a better look at the sky, squinting slightly because of the lamp post beside her.

 

_It’s not your fault for being here lamp, I appreciate you lighting the way for people at night, but it’s kind of hard to see the stars and think when your beautiful, artificial light beams into my precious eyes._

Scooting to the end of the bench, away from the lamp in hope that she can see the stars better, Crystal thought a lot about her life. She realized a while ago that she never really learned much about how to live as an actual human being. Sure, she knew how to pay bills, how to cook (slightly, she experimented too much with food), how to write a resume and all that, but… no one taught her how to actually _live_.

 

No one taught her that it was ok to cry, what to do when you’re miserable and depressed, how to love yourself, and overall how to be a healthy, decent human being. There weren’t many fitting examples around her either, her family had enough problems and weren’t great role models. And her friends? They were just as lost as she was. It was tough, so she looked toward other things to learn from, to see what it meant to be an actual human.

 

Books, anime, manga, poetry, shows, and so many other things. All of it taught her, piece by piece, about who she was supposed to be and who she wanted to be. They were the main things that really raised her to be the person she is now. Funny how much entertainment can shape a person.

 

One of those forms of entertainment that she had recently finished was Mystic Messenger, a game that she uploaded because her friends were hyped about it. After uploading it and playing it, well, she fell in love honestly. The characters, story, plot, everything was so well written and developed that she found it easy to relate to them. So much that she cried every time she thought deeply enough about them. She didn’t expect it to be so real, lovable and messed up at the same time. It really hit home with her. If she could… she would want to meet them, even for just five minutes to tell them how she felt.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, she started to sob while she stared up at the night sky. She was crying again.

 

_Damn, can’t I do something to help them? It just hurts so damn much knowing that I can’t save them all. I understand the characters of this game so much, it’s not even a game to me anymore. I wish I could get in the game and just hug- Oh snap, a shooting star!_

Straightening up, a bright light passed through the sky. Crystal clasped her hands together, tightly squeezing it and looking up in hopes that her wish comes true, even when she knows it won’t.

 

_Please, even if it’s only for a little bit, let me meet everyone in Mystic Messenger! Please, please, please, please!!!!_

Shutting her eyes tightly, she chanted in her head over and over, her body tensing up the more desperate she became. If it even had a .000000000001% possibility of coming true, she didn’t want to miss it.

 

But she had to breathe again sometime since she was holding her breath while doing this.

 

When she was sure she was going to burst if she held her breath any longer, she let out a long, ugly shriek to let all the air out, sprawling her legs and arms everywhere, laughing.

 

_Man, I crack myself up sometimes. Ahhhh I guess it didn’t work. I don’t wanna go hoooooome yeeeeeet. Can’t I stay outsi- huh?_

Feeling the seat, she snapped her eyes open and squeaked as she noticed she wasn’t outside anymore.

 

_What the hell._

She was in someone’s living room, on an expensive looking couch. Looking around more, she noticed how animated everything was and let out a gasp, noticing her reflection in a mirror, that was standing against the wall.

 

_OMGOSH I LOOK LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER._

Siting still in shock, she stared at the mirror. Yeah, she looked like herself but this was so…weird. Wearing jeans, sneakers, and a berry blue hoodie, she looked like a regular college student (and she may have decided to wear a hoodie today because it was cold and she saw Yoosung wear one before, shhhh). Long hair was a pain, so she'd cut her hair short so that it was easy to take care of. She was still on the small side… in both height and chest so it wasn’t that hard to get confused on her gender until she spoke. But damn, did she think she looked ambiguously cute. Maybe she should dye her hair green, or blue, or maybe just streak it with white since she had black hair already… and now she was getting distracted.

 

_I swear a goldfish has a better attention span than I do._

Looking around again she jumped in her seat and felt her heart almost vomit out of her throat as a cat decided to lay down on her lap.

 

“What the- “

 

Sucking in her breath too quickly, Crystal accidently chocked on her spit and started coughing roughly, tears forming as her eyes tried to fix itself on the name that the collar held with tiny diamonds. _Elizabeth the third?!_

 

Suddenly, a hand grasped itself firmly onto Crystal’s shoulder, making her jump in her seat again. Snapping her head up, her eyes were met with another pair of eyes which was filled with alarm and danger. The familiar man’s hand shot out to grab Elizabeth the third, backing up quickly once Elizabeth the third was safe in his arms. Keeping a safe distance, he held up his phone to his ear with his other hand, waiting for the other end of the phone to pick up, keeping a cautious eye on Crystal. Crystal gaped.  

 

“Omgosh, Jumin?”


	2. Reaching Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Crystal but you have never met me, and after this you’ll never see me again. I wanted to tell you some things.” Gripping her heart, she took a deep breath and let everything out.

_“You have five minutes with each RFA member. Say what you wish to tell them.”_ A voice spoke softly inside Crystal’s head, causing her to jump. She swore that she was going to have a damn health problem if things kept on startling her like this.

 

“Strange. My phone is not working.” Jumin kept his eyes on Crystal and opened his mouth, about to call for security that was outside instead before Crystal hurriedly cut him off.

 

“I know you think of Rika whenever you look at Elizabeth the third. You loved her.”

 

Jumin froze and Crystal knew she had his full attention now. “Please identify yourself. I don’t know who you are but-” Crystal cut him off again and just shook her head. Looking at him with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes and a face full of love and sadness, she continued. “I’m Crystal but you have never met me, and after this you’ll never see me again. I wanted to tell you some things.” Gripping her heart, she took a deep breath and let everything out.

 

“I love you. You deserve love and you changed me. I am so grateful to you beyond words and I understand you so much that it breaks me whenever I see you alone. Please open up to the rest of the RFA members. Zen might have a hard time opening up to you, but you both have complications that you can relate to. The RFA is your family, even if you all aren’t as close as I would like you to be.” Crystal’s voice started to break and her body started shaking at the adrenaline and emotions that engulfed her. The tears won again. But she kept going.

 

“Both your good sides and your bad sides, just as much as I embraced them, there is someone out there who is willing to listen, accept, and love you for you. I know how hard it’s been since you lost Rika, and it’s been even harder when it seems that V has been distancing himself from you and the rest of the RFA. Considering that you’re best friends, I know you’re hurting a lot because of how lonely it is. How much you want to help V, how much you want to keep the most valuable person in your life right now. It’s frustrating, and the feeling of helplessness… it breaks you. But even then, you still believe in him, you wait for him even when you see how much he’s changed.” Jumin looked speechless. He didn’t know what to say but Crystal could see how blurry Jumin’s own eyes were getting. Jumin didn’t know anything about the woman in front of him, but for some reason her words shook his heart.

 

“I always admired how loyal you are to him, and another thing I admire about you is that you’re always honest. And kind. You look out for both of your families and Jumin, the fact that you try so much to make things right and do what’s right, even when it feels like it’s killing you inside makes me both so sad and happy”.

 

 “You want someone to lean on, someone to hold onto. Someone who won’t leave you and judge you less, someone who completely sees all of you but still loves you the way you are and will walk with you. People that will look past your status and money.” Crystal’s hands curled into fists tightly as she remembered all the gold diggers in Jumin’s route. Those type of people were the reasons why Jumin had such a horrible stereotype on women. They were the reason why he found it so hard to trust people. It wasn’t fair.

 

“You’re so kind, so lovable, so lonely it breaks my heart. It’s been hard for you to hold on when you’ve been on the verge of breaking, especially when people don’t give you the time you need to just… break down and take a break. So much people demand from you more than you can give, and it’s hard when no one is willing to give as much as you have.” Crystal ran to Jumin and just hugged him, knowing that she didn’t have much time. Jumin stiffened at the sudden embrace, wanting to push away the stranger, but Crystal kept a strong hold on him. She never wanted to let go. Elizabeth the third escaped Jumin’s arms and nuzzled Crystal’s leg.

 

“All of you are so much more in need of love and support than you realize. So please… be willing to love more. To the right people. To the RFA. No one is born in this world only to be left alone. I love you. I love you so much Jumin.”

 

Sniffing and burying her face in Jumin’s chest, Crystal whispered painfully “I’m just sorry I can’t do more.”. Closing her eyes, Crystal just let loose on crying and sobbed, feeling the warmth of Jumin’s body, listening to the fast pace of his heart, the smell of his cologne and the movements of his breathing. She did this for a few seconds until she opened her eyes, noticing she was no longer holding onto him anymore. Her heart ached for his presence.

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! My pace for making these chapters is random, so I don't know how long it takes for each one. I'm not that great at organization and time management. But I hope you enjoyed the story so far!
> 
> Again, the characters belong to Cheritz except for Crystal.


	3. Reaching Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I’m losing time while doing this. Where the hell am I anyway?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO ITS ZENNY'S TIME TO SHINE!

Taking a deep breath, Crystal could feel the air feeling a bit heavy and humid. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that it was dark and fondled the air for a switch. Feeling the wall that led to the light buttons, she clicked on it and the lights came on.

 

_I’m losing time while doing this. Where the hell am I anyway?_

 

Looking around blinking at the gleam of the sudden lights, she saw that she was in a small bathroom. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she gave a deep ‘UGH’.

 

_Dear gosh I look like a hot mess. Where the tissues at?_

If she was going to meet whoever the owner of this small bathroom was, she might as well look... not gross. Pulling on toilet paper, she balled some up around her hand and tried to silently blow her nose. While she blew her nose, she thought about Jumin. _I really hope… that no matter what happens he has someone he trusts by his side and vice versa._ A suffocating but familiar void reminded Crystal of her own loneliness. _Just like how I wish I had someone like that too._

 

A sudden noise surprised her, the door creaking open and being face to face with a surprised, white-haired hottie. “H-huh? Who are you?” Blushing hard, Crystal hid the ball of snotty tissues behind her but remembered what she was here for. “U-u-um- “She stuttered. _Wow, that’s a great start. Go on and let this be a wonderful memory_ _to him Crystal._

 

Swearing silently in her head, she cleared her throat and wiped her face with her arm real quick.

 

“U-um so my name is Crystal.” She said lamely. Blushing harder at the confused look on Zen’s face which transformed from confused to amused, he spurted out a little laugh and crossed his arms. “Are you a fan of mine? I’m honored to see the tears of my fan but I’d rather you not ruin your pretty face over me.” He said, shooting a killer smile and wink at Crystal. As much as that cheesy line made her giggle, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. _Oh Zen, this adorable narcissist. He thinks I’m his fan. Guess it’s not false though._

Chuckling a little bit, his tone turned somewhat serious. “Though you’re my fan, breaking and entering is a little…” his scolding message lingering at the unfinished sentence, Crystal waved her hands frantically as the voice in her head informed her she had 3 minutes left. _Gosh damnit Zen you charmer, I don’t have much time._

 

“That’s a misunderstanding, I’m not a fan- well technically I am, but that’s not why I’m here.” Crystal rushed as Zen lifted his eyebrows questioningly. Taking another deep breath, she smiled. She didn’t feel as nervous anymore.

 

“I came to tell you that I am cheering for you Zen, and yes that sounds like I’m an obsessed fan since I’m here in your bathroom when I’m not supposed to even be in your house, BUT I swear that I’m not crazy.” Zen had to crack an amused smile at that.

 

_STOP BEING SO ADORABLE DAMNIT!_

“What I mean is that I’m cheering for you when it comes to having confidence in yourself. I understand that sounds ridiculous, but I know that you’re a narcissist because you lack it. Your current self continuously needs confirmation from others that you are handsome and talented, especially because of what your family did to you. They scarred you and you have this doubt that lingers and grows in you that you’re not handsome and going to succeed in what you love, especially because the people you love (your brother) weren’t there for you when you needed them.”

 

Zen’s smile faded and his jaw went slack in shock. He was about to ask how she knew all this but saw Crystal’s eyes that were begging for her to finish. There was a sense of urgency there.

 

“Your brother-no, your family was so, so wrong. They were supposed to be there for you. Especially your brother. But they weren’t and that was downright cruel of them to treat you the way they did. I’m here to say that I believe you deserve all the good that comes your way. I’m glad that you’re acting and doing what you love, it’s inspiring! You’ve inspired so many people including me! You’re passionate and resilient, and just know that it’s those attributes that shine and make you stand out above the rest. So please be more confident! You’re amazing as you are, and you don’t need to prove to anyone if you know that truth!” voice squeaking, Crystal’s mind raced as she tried to find what more to say.

 

_15 more seconds,_ the voice rumbled. Zen blinked his eyes rapidly as he inhaled deeply, uncrossing his arms and trying to take in everything she said.

 

“Oh!” Looking back into her eyes, he noticed anger suddenly appearing in it.

 

“AND STAY AWAY FROM THE BITCH CALLED ECHO GIRL. SHE’S A DAMN SNAKE WHO WILL BE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FOR YOU! SO DON’T EVER RELY ON HER HELP IF SHE OFFERS AND INSTEAD RELY ON JUMIN, MOMMA DON’T LIKE HER BABIES FIGHTING DAMN- “

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give this a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it or wanted to offer some criticism! I enjoy both :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, so this is my first time writing a fanfic, any feedback is appreciated. Mystic Messenger and it's characters rightfully belong to it's creators except for Crystal, she is totally my original character. Please tell me if it entertained you and how you felt! Please and thank you! :3


End file.
